Global Revolution Wrestling
A Concept is Born During the year of 2005, Daniel Powers had worked long and hard to earn money through advertising and communication development. Upon his rise to the status of "millionaire", Mr. Powers decided to make a lifelong dream come true. He opened his own business. Powers Entertainment Inc. With a company now under his belt he felt he wanted to expand past advertising and communications and so, fulfilling a childhood dream, Daniel Powers opened up his own wrestling promotion. Global Revolution Wrestling. GRW Opens On October 16, 2005 Global Revolution Wrestling launched into the wrestling world. Its first show, GRW: Untamed, which would become its first flagship show when it was picked up by Channel 35 for a weekly timeslot during its primetime timeframe. The event saw the crowning of the first GRW Champions. After months of striving to rival companies like Uncensored Championshp Wrestling, Xtreme Myspace Wrestling and California Championship Wrestling, GRW brokethrough into the mainstream and gained a huge following. Traveling from venue to venue across the country. Year One: "The Breakthrough" (October,2005-2006) During its first year, GRW brought in a large profit, which most independent promotions have failed to due by this time in its existence. But GRW was different. It wasn't gimmicky. It had matches of all sorts. Wrestlers of all sorts too. It had signed talent that had been in the mainstream companies. Superstars like Hartigan, Warden, Carnage, Gothic Angel, Outlet and many many more. GRW also signed new stars that had yet to be discovered. Styng, Real Deal, Rage and many more new names. The GRW pay-per-view sales would go through the roof, beating out its competition. After six months of existence GRW had now been put on the map and considered a direct rival of then major promotion Uncensored Championship Wrestling. Most of the mainstream companies at that time were using Hardcore style wrestling or "shock value" wrestling. "Shock Value" like UCW meant that it used over the top storylines, such as a wrestler killing a valet, to hype over the top gimmick matches. By this time the fans had started to tire of hardcore and "shock value" wrestling. By the Mid-2006, nearly eight months after GRW had come into existence, Uncensored Champinoship Wrestling was shut down. The top company in the country had finally folded and GRW was now the promotion standard. Following in suit would be Extreme Suicidal Wrestling (Which would later reopen and close multiple times), Xtreme Myspace Wrestling (which would later reopen). However, GRW would not go unchallenged for long. Fledgeling promotions Non-stop Wrestling Action (NWA) and United Wrestling Aggression (UWA) would come into their own and challenge GRW for its spot at the top. Thus creating "The Big 3". GRW would reach its one year anniversary at the top of its game, and starting off a second year that would surpass all expectations. Year Two: "The Golden Age" (October,2006-2007) The second year of GRW's existence would prove to be its most prosperous. With older talents like Warden and Gothic Angel either moving down the card or retiring, it allowed for long time talents like Hartigan and new talents like David Quarterz and Lyger to step up into the main event. GRW would also go from having one show to two weekly shows. GRW: Revolt. Having a wrestling show on Monday and Thursday nights put GRW into the number one spot for wrestling promotions. The rival companies of UWA and NWA would continue to trade off between second and third place in the rankings for the remainder of the year. GRW would also take some of the talents the companies had. Like The Problem, Midian, Wild Card and so many more. Daniel Powers would end up creating a stable named "The Powers Dynasty" that would dominate the company for the summer of 2007. They would face off against the rival faction of "The Upstarts" through the entirety of its existence. Putting on some of the best matches in the history of the company. Including the first and ONLY GRW Eliminationg Chamber for the GRW Undisputed World Heavyweigth Championship (The name of the World Heavyweight Championship after it was renamed during 2006-07) Daniel Powers leaves GRW During GRW:Anarchy on June 24, 2007 it was found out that Daniel Powers was diagnosed with Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. This forced him to take a leave of absence from GRW for up to a year. This prompted him to create the position of GRW Commissioner. He would bring in Zandrous, a world champion, legendary wrestler who has been considered a genius in the wrestling world and a great talent. He would run GRW's day to day runnings from June 30, 2007 until November 20th, 2007 as Commissioner, upon which he announced that he had in fact bought out GRW and its parent company Powers Entertainment Inc. He would change PE Inc. into ZandorCorp, which to this day still runs GRW. Daniel Powers health has continued to be reported as failing. It is unknown if he will live or if the disease can be put into recession. Dynasty Championship Wrestling (Late 2007-Early 2008) On the December 18th, 2007 edition of GRW:Anarchy, Zandrous announced that ZandorCorp would be opening up a sister promotion to GRW. Dubbed, Dynasty Championship Wrestling, this would split the GRW roster into two and put one part of them in the Cincinnati based promotion and the traveling world promotion. DCW was run by GRW main eventer and former World Heavyweight Champion Micheal Riser and had a weekly show, DCW: Revolt. The company would stay afloat until February 2008, after GRW/DCW Wicked Games, when it was remerged with GRW and all but one championship was merged into existing GRW titles. The DCW Legacy Championship survived for a short stint as the GRW Legacy Championship before being deactivated and retired after only having three champions. Year Three: "The Legend Continues" (October,2007-2008) GRW's third year started off rough. With its World Heavyweight Champion drafted to the newly opened DCW, it left the title vacant for a short time until King Landric won the championship and defended it for almost two months. After GRW and DCW merged back together the roster was full once again. Some old names like Nic Daniels had returned. While those like David Quarterz and Hartigan would leave. Talents like JT Poison, Rickson Sorn, Connor Willis, Johnny Vayne, Matt Starr and James Walters would become more prominent as the year went on. GRW's closest rival NWA would close its doors and fade into wrestling history. While the fledgling company of RWA would make a big impact only to close its doors after four months. In September 2008, ZandorCorp bought out the rights to its final immediate rival. United Wrestling Aggression. GRW/UWA Starting in October 2008, ZandorCorp launched the brand new UWA renamed Ultimate Wrestling Alliance. It ran as the second brand in the company alongside ZandroCorp's first brand Global Revolution Wrestling. It had five championships that coincided with their GRW counterparts. UWA superstars were limited to UWA only, while GRW stars were limited to GRW only. However, Non-Exclusive stars were not limited to one promotion. They were allowed to jump between shows whenever they chose and were even active on both rosters at once. This allowed GRW and UWA to remain separate promotions while still under the umbrella of ZandorCorp. Pay-Per-Views were also co-promoted. Featuring matches from both promotions' superstars. Championships and acknowledgements were be vied for. Some acknowledgements were inter-promotional, such as Crown Royale Tournaments. Championships however were NOT inter-promotional and remained with their respective promotions. United Wrestling Alliance failed to meet expectations and GRW itself started to wane in ratings and profit, so to counter this, Zandrous decided to end UWA and re-merge the GRW and UWA rosters into one. Thus ended the dual promotions under ZandorCorp. The Hiatus/Legal Issues GRW suffered a major blow when it was abruptly taken off the air and ceased operations in December 2008. It appeared that some of ZandorCorps executives were emesseling money from within the company causing a sudden financial hardship that almost put the company out of business. Zandrous chose to cease operations of GRW to take the offenders to court. The case took three months of litegation and processing to fix, but in the end, all parties who participated in the money scheme were found guilty and all assets taken from ZandorCorp were recovered. However, due to hardships from the recession, GRW ended its UWA promotion to focus solely on GRW itself. Year Four: "The Second Golden Age" (October,2008-2009) In April 2009, Zandrous brought back GRW as ZandorCorps sole promotion, and with it came a slew of praise and media frenzy. GRW's return was not a quiet one. Many changes were made. Zandrous decided, that during this "rebuilding process" he wanted to shake things up to increase ratings and competition within the company. So for his first act he vacated all championships. Immediately after vacating every championship on live television, he retired the GRW PRIDE and GRW Xtreme Championships, leaving the promotions with only three of its titles. He then announced a tournament for which a new GRW World Heavyweight Champion would be crowned. During this time, Zandrous ran into issues of a personal nature and left Micheal Riser, the man he let run Dynasty Championship Wrestling just the year prior. Appointing Micheal Riser as the new Commissioner of GRW, would prove to be a mistake on Zandrous' part. Riser would use his power to not only put himself into the World title tournament, but would use it to stack the deck in his favor for winning. Having formed a stable consisiting of himself, Connor Willis, Eric Price and Matt Starr, calling themselves "Dynasty". Dyansty would dominate GRW for the first month, but in the end, Dynasty would be defeated by the likes of Nic Daniels and Ryuu Zankoku and Wild Card (who won the tournament to be crowned the World Heavyweight Champion). Riser, driven mad by his multiple failed attempts at becoming GRW World Heavyweight Champion for the second time, decided to kidnap Zandrous' wife Lucia and using her as a bargaining chip to get another shot at the title. Zandrous reluctantly agreed and the match was set as the second main event at GRW's second pay-per-view event since its return, Ground Zero 2009. Ground Zero 2009 proved to be a night of change. Not only were three new champions crowned, but Micheal Riser was defeated by Wild Card to retain his World Championship and Zandrous was able to find and free his wife from the clutches of Dynasty. The next night on Anarchy, it was announced that Micheal Riser would be taking a leave of absence due to personal reasons. With this happening Zandrous decided to disband Dynasty, relieving Micheal Riser of his Commissioner position and desolving the position entirely and taking back active control of the company on a day-to-day basis. GRW is now in the process of heading into its next pay-per-view event, known as Sinful Inflictions 4. This event will mark the second chamber match that GRW has ever done, and the first in over two years. Now called the Apocalypse Chamber, this match hosts eight participants who will vie for the GRW WOrld Heavyweight Championship. Two spots have been claimed, one by the champ himself. The other spots will be decided over the next few weeks. This will prove to be on of GRW's biggest events to date. And with new life seeming to flow through the company, only time will tell how big GRW is going to get now that its back in full swing. ZandorCorp ZandorCorp is the parent company of GRW and UWA. It started out as Powers Entertainment Inc. from 2000-2007. Where it was an advertising and communications company and promoted wrestling in later years. In 2007, in a buy out, Powers Entertainment Inc. was renamed ZandorCorp is presently running two wrestling promotions as well as producing DVD's and other merchandise for its product. Executive Officers President - Zandrous Senior Vice President, Talent Relations - Edward Moody Executive Vice President, Television Production - Lucia Chief Financial Officer - Robert Lang Executive Vice President, Talent and Creative Writing - Gillian Stevens Executive Vice President, Marketing - Tina Evans Executive Vice President, Consumer Products - Perry Williams Aquisitions During GRW's tenure, it has acquired the rights of a few promotions. The major promotion Uncensored Championship Wrestling, was acquired in February 2008. The major promotion United Wrestling Aggression, was acquired September of 2008. The major promotion UnOrganized Wrestling, was acquired in July of 2009. GRW's parent company, ZandorCorp, is currently in talks with acquiring the intellectual rights to two other promotions. World Federation Wrestling and Thorne Arts Promotion. Television Shows GRW: Untamed (2005–2006) GRW: Revolt (2006–2007)/DCW: Revolt (2007–2008) GRW: Turbulance (2006–2007) GRW: Anarchy (2007–present) UWA: Turbo (2008) Pay-Per-Views GRW: Global Destruction (2006–2008) GRW: Ground Zero (2006–present) GRW: Wicked Games (2007) GRW: Last Judgement (2007) GRW: Sinful Inflictions (2006–present) GRW: Infected/Infection(2006–present) GRW: Destruction (2007) GRW: Apocalypse (2007, 2009) GRW: Destruction (2007) GRW: Revenge (2006–present) GRW: Crown Royale (2008) GRW: Ultimate Glory (2007–2008) GRW: Wrestlemania (2006) GRW: Global Destruction (2006–present) GRW: Redemption (2006–present) GRW: World Cup Classic (2007) GRW: Resurrection (2006) Active Championships GRW World Heavyweight Championship - Wild Card (in his first reign) GRW World Tag Team Championships - Eric Price & Gage Padula (Gage is in his 1st reign, Eric is in his 2nd reign, this is the teams 1st reign together.) GRW Cross Continental Championship - Olivia Casanova (in her first reign, first female champion) Defunct Championships GRW Championship GRW Television Championship (Merged with GRW Hardcore Championship. Its history was never added onto the Hardcore championships list of reigns. GRW Hardcore Championship (Merged with the GRW Television Championship. Its history was never added onto the Television Championships list of reigns. Later would be split from the TV title for one night only to be merged with the GRW Xtreme Championship. GRW Hardcore reigns and GRW Xtreme reigns are counted as one single list of reigns with the last Hardcore Champion listed before the first Xtreme Champion) GRW Women's Championship GRW Dare Devil Championship GRW United States Championship GRW Legacy Championship GRW Xtreme Championship GRW PRIDE Championship UWA World Heavyweight Championship (used in the GRW owned UWA brand) UWA International Championship (used in the GRW owned UWA brand) UWA World Tag Team Championships (used in the GRW owned UWA brand) UWA Honor Championship (used in the GRW owned UWA brand) UWA Street Championship (used in the GRW owned UWA brand) Active Roster Wild Card, Mantrate, Eric Price, Nerosis, Mike Carter, Sting, Xavier Lukas, Micheal Riser, Connor Willis, Jason Michaels, Nic Daniels, Drath Reaper, Forrest Fuller, Kevin Cash, C Gangsterio, King Landric, Gage Padula, Andrew Cage, Jericho Ryan, Ace Shayne, Franchise Killa, CJ, The Lone Wolf, Olivia Casanova, The Spear, Active Tag Teams Wild Card & The Spear (The Rising Sons) Gage Padula & Eric Price Active Stables N/A Triple Crown Champions This section pertains to superstars who have won the top two singles champinoships and the tag team championships during GRW's existence. Qulified titles include the GRW World Heavyweight Championship (known previously as the GRW Undisptued World Heavyweight Championship or GRW World Championship), the GRW Championship, the GRW United States Champiopnship, the GRW Cross Continental Championship and the GRW World Tag Team Championships (known previously as the GRW Tag Team Championships) 1) Hartigan - (GRW Undisptued World Heavyweight Championship (1st), GRW Championship (Final) & GRW Tag Team Championship 2) Mister X - (GRW Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship, GRW Cross Continental Championship & GRW Tag Team Championship 3) Micheal Riser - (GRW Undisptued World Heavyweight Championship, GRW United States Champiopnship & GRW Tag Team Championship 4) Jason Michaels - (GRW World Heavyweight Championship, GRW Cross Continental Championship & GRW World Tag Team Championship) Legends Gothic Angel (Inducted in 2007) Olivia Casanova (Inducted in 2007) Midian (Inducted in 2008)